Tribe Ideas
Before you start to rant at me, no, I am not adding new tribes to the wiki. This page is for tribe ideas that could possibly by added to the wiki after the unusable tribes issue is straightened out. I am not saying these tribes will or will not be added for certain. This page is merely for ideas that you may add below. -FourFlames =MythWings (Incinorator's idea= Description MythWings are usually the colour of their element (well, their summoned animal's element, for example: fire, air, nature, water). They can look very awesome. A MythWing's tail, wings, and feet have the attributes of their creature's (for example, griffin wings, claws, and tail). Only a summoner of a Hydra can have more than one head. Lastly, a summoned Dragon will look like a ghostly but more powerful form of the MythWing that summons it. ---- Powers A MythWing has the ability to use the powers of the element of their creature. A MythWing can also summon a mythical creature. A MythWing's creature grows along with them. They can also read each other's minds. They can only summon their creature once a month or week, it depends on how powerful their creature is. ---- Home MythWings live wherever… but their palace is set deep within one of the NightWing Volcanoes. You must have a MythWing with a Phoenix to reach it. ---- Other Right when a MythWing hatches, for some unknown reason, they summon their mythical creature. They then bond with them. ---- Members Queen: Queen Griffin Princess: up for takes * Phoenix Mythical Creature Suggestions: * Griffin * Phoenix * Unicorn * Dragon * Hydra =Savannawings (FourFlames' idea= Description: ''' Savannawings are muscular dragons with slender necks. They are usually a golden beige with a dark brown mane and cheetah spots with the same color but some can have leopard spots or maybe even stripes. Their underscales are dark brown as well. They have a black band across their eyes to protect them from the sun. Also, very rarely, a Savannawing will be born larger and stronger than other Savannawings, and will have silver on their backs. Usually, this only occurs in royalty. Savannawings have a huge horn on the end of their snouts and some sharper, tusk-like ones on their cheeks. They have slender legs, and claws that can't be sheathed like a cat's. Their tails are long and thin for changing direction quickly, and their lungs are large relative to their head. Their tails are also a small bit prehensile. They have rippling muscles all over their body but are yet sleek. '''Territory: Savannawings live in the strip of land divided between the Sky Kingdom, Sand Kingdom and Rainforest Kingdom. It is called the Kingdom of Savanna. It is mostly flat land with tall grass, a few water holes, and bonsai trees here and there, as well as lots of prey. Savannawings have adapted to have matching colored scales for camouflage in this open territory where they may easily be spotted. Their main home is in the heart of the kingdom, where hundreds of bonsai trees entwine to form a huge fortress as well as barrier. They also have underground burrowing chambers, homes, and dungeons. Powers: Savannawings can run extremely fast, tunnel/dig elaborate burrows, climb trees swiftly, are good fighters, have night vision,and breathe fire. Queen: Lioness Alliances: Sandwings, Mudwings 'Adoptable Members: ' Wildebeest Heath Leopard Lea Sward Tussock Veldt Zebra Meerkat Mandril Hyena Cheetah Grassland BrightWings BrightWings are made by Queen Clam and is used in the Awesome wiki and the Another WoF wiki. Appearence BrightWings are BrightWings have golden scales, and shoot rays of sunlight/ moonlight through their wings, and mouth (If regenerated) Their scales are either Gold, Silver, Copper, Bronze, Yellow, and Orange. BrightWings have different color eyes, and BrightWings live in underground caves in the night, and in the day bathe in the sunlight for regeneration. They are Omnivores like bears. Society When BrightWings are born, they are raised by their parents and taught not in schools, but by their mothers and fathers. They live in a huge underground cave and during the day, they bathe in the sunlight to keep them healthy, and to regenerate their defence of using their blinding rays. Circumstances for a BrightWing job Here is an example) This is a dragonet Brightwing named... Bright. She is at the age of 25 and is old enough to choose a job for herself in the BrightWing society. Either her parents chose or she does. She chose to be a hunter and for another part time job an underground gardener with some other BrightWings using fluorescence lights. She does her jobs, and soon during her hunting stage the Main Hunter promotes her to go to a higher rank where she hunts over night, or during long shifts. She can quit her gardening and stay a hunter. Common Occupations in the BrightWing Tribe Hunting/ Full time Hunter/ Main Hunter- A job for usually quick and stealthy BrightWings Underground Gardener- A job for hard working dirty BrightWings. Nurse/ Herbalist/ Doctor- A job for dragons who don't mind blood and guts. Cave builder/ Tunnel digger/ MainTunnel Digger/ Main Cave builder- Cave builders make defences in the caves, and dig up rooms, and places for BrightWings to live. They need to be strong and able to lift heavy rocks. Rare BrightWings A rare brightWing is like the Bronze and Green one. If a BrightWing has any green on it. If it is on their horns, or just a light shade then they have a special power to see through walls. If their eyes are only green and never changing then they are a Rare BrightWing. They can be pure green, Gold and Green, Silver and Green... The most common rare BrightWing is bronze and green. Adoptable BrightWings *Jewel, Gold, Copper, Turquoise, Zolota- (Means Gold in I think Russian), Silver, Radiate *Bronze Limestone, Mineral, Opal, Pyrite, Gem, Brass, *Obsidian's two children- Girl Dragonet- Boy Dragonet *Sparkle (Obsidians wife) *Champi, Metal, Jade, Mica, Rutile, Plata *Aurum- Gold in Latin (AU) BrightWings *Chrome - Dull Chrome male (Queen Clam) *Gilda - A golden female with bronze tipped scales (Tundra) *Paxir- Chrome's brother/ a copper BrightWing with glittering wings and talons (Queen Clam) *Obsidian - Paxir's and Chrome's little brother/ A gold BrightWing with black tipped scales. He already has a mate though. (Queen Clam) *Sunray- Bob's charcter coming soon... Trickwings ( by RimeTheIcewing) This is a new tribe idea I have. Appearance In their natural state, a very thin grey, purple, red or blue dragon with a very large maw often in a grin. They have large-sized frills near their ears and may or may not have horns. On their talons, they have small hooked claws, great for climbing and digging into their prey. They have normal sized wings and the tip of their tails always darkens to black unless the dragon is an animus, where it goes to a bright red or a Mistwielder, where it fades to white.( I'll get more into that later). Powers Can create tempory illusions, breathe weak venom and fly quite fast. They prefer to hunt in groups with their siblings to make up for their weak physical power and often drive their target to near insanity before eating them. They prefer to attack like raptors, jabbing and clawing before retreating or going in for the kill. One of their rumored powers is causing bad luck to non-Trickwings, but this has yet to be proved. Queen Queen Jinx. Names They often pick names related to folklore and superstition, but have also been known to have names related to luck like Four-Leaf and Rabbitfoot. They almost always selected their own names due to many of them being born with only their sisters and brothers. Mistwielders Some Trickwings, especially those in the royal family, are born with tails that fade to white. These dragons are very rare, of odds of 1 out of 1000 normally, and these dragons are often in a place of power due to abilities that they gain. They can conjure up mists to help them with their schemes, allowing them to fly when injured and cloak themselves. It is hard to spot a Mistwielder and even harder to hit them. Picture( This time I made one myself! Yay!): Trickwing Feel'in tricky! RimeTheIcewingAdded by RimeTheIcewing Society and Loction They live on an island just off the coast next to the scavenger den, hidden by fog and illusions, forcing almost all outsiders away. Most Trickwing parents leave their children alone, as Trickwings can care for themselves at birth. The Trickwings grow up in packs made of their brothers and sisters. They often visit the mainland to mess around with other dragons and scavengers, earning their title but they rarely do any real harm unless attacked. They just like to fool other dragons and scavenge food to eat, so they don't have to go on tiring hunting trips. Sometimes Trickwings will get infected bites like Nightwings, but unless found out right after they got it, they will most likely infect themselves, due to their habit of licking themselves like cats when dirty. Trickwings don't use currency, but rather goods, to pay eachother.